Dial H for alien heroes
by Theodore14
Summary: So ben 10 and dial h for hero are both technically owned by dc and ben 10 is a rip off of dial h so i just shoved them together
1. The begining

_**(So this story comes from some research that I did about the origins of Ben 10 and found out that he's based mostly off of dial H for hero which is a dc product so I'm just gonna shove them together and this will be the backstory so yeah have fun, also the song that made me make this idea and had it spread was The hero inside of me by Andrew stein).**_

**Third person POV July sixteenth 2006**

The news channel turned on during a rainy day with the year being 2006 "we have sad news to tell you all this rainy day in July, as the hero Dial H has fallen" the news man said as the women sitting on the couch with her two children, one a five year old female and the other a three year old boy.

The woman covers her mouth as a sob escapes and a knock is heard at the door, as the five year old got up and opened the door "uncle Clark" she said as she jumped forward onto the man in his business suit as he held her close while walking inside "hey Mckie, how are you and your brother" he asked as he closed the door behind him.

Mckie looked up at him "we are good, moms sad for some reason though" she said as Clark put her down and turned to see the three year old hugging his mom as she cried "it's ok mom, heroes always come back" he said as Clark walked over and kneeled in front of the woman.

The woman looked up at him as did the toddler "hi uncle clawk" he said as the man smiled at him "hey kiddo, how about you and Mckie go upstairs so that I can talk to your mom" he said as the toddler nodded and went upstairs with his sister.

Once they where upstairs Clark turned around to the woman "amber, I wish I could've gotten here before it became public news but, I'm sorry about Bruce, he was the strongest of us all" Clark said as the woman whipped away her tears.

She looked up at Clark "no, I knew that this day would come, so did Bruce he planned on bringing Theodore into the hero business when he was older" Amber said as Clark nodded and removed his glasses.

Clark then looked her in the eyes "the league wasn't able to find a body, not according to the news, batsy is setting up the funeral and paying for the whole thing" Clark said as amber nodded "I don't know how I'm gonna break it to the kids" Amber said with her face in her hands.

Clark then put his glasses back on "I can have Diana come over to help you with telling them but right now I have to go, the league is holding an emergency meeting" Clark said as amber stood up and hugged him before he left.

She looked at him as he walked to the door "thank you, for protecting my kids from this information, it would break their hearts" she said as he nodded and left changing into his suit and flying away.

Once Superman made it to the watch tower he went straight into the meeting room where Batman, Wonder Woman, flash, green lantern, Martian manhunter, aqua man,and hawk woman as he sat down.

Once Clark sat down Batman looked around "since the main league members are all here, we can get started, first order of business are amber and the kids ok" Batman asked looking straight at Clark as he looked up at them "yes, but Diana will have to go there later to help amber break the news to her kids" Clark said as Diana nodded.

Batman nodded as well "good, second order of business, we need to stop this from happening to any other heroes" he said as everyone at the table nodded.

**_Years later June 20th 2013_**

We see a young boy in a white shirt that had black sleeves with green pants and black and white shoes with brown hair and brown eyes sitting down I a play ground with some other kids next to him while everyone else played.

The boy looked at the others around him "hey guys, what are we gonna do for the summer" he asked as a girl a gray hoodie and jogging pants looked at him "I'm going to hang with you all summer dude" the girl said as the boy nodded "everyone else" he said looking at them as a boy with black hair and full school uniform on the last day of school stood up.

He looked at the others who are still sitting "I'm going to visit my family that's still in Mexico" he said as he then walked towards the slide and walking up it.

Another kid stood up as did the rest "we are all doing nothing this summer so, see you next year Theo and tayah" said Tyler as they all did random stuff on the play ground as Theo and tayah sat there and looked at each other "this summer will be fun" tayah said as Theo nodded.

The bell then rang as everyone left the play ground and walked back into the school and went to the front where some waited for adults, older students walked home and busses took students home.

Theo and tayah waited as neither of them took the busses as a the woman from all those years ago drove up "there's my mom, come on" he said as him and tayah walked down towards her car as a older girl ran up from behind them and to Theo's moms car and jumped in the front seat.

The older girl looked at them and stuck her tongue out "come on, just ignore McKenzie" tayah said as they got into the backseat and amber looked back at them "how was the last day of school guys" she asked as they all answered "good" as amber drove downtown.

When amber reached a plain White House next to a blue one she pulled into the driveway as they all got out and tayah walked over to the blue house while Theo and his family went to the White House "bye tayah, see you later" Theo said as he entered his house and saw his grandpa sitting on the couch.

They turned to them once they entered "who's ready for this summer" he asked as Mckie had a pout and went up to her room, she had to go to summer school.

Grandpa looked over at Theo as he stood up "what's wrong with Mckie" he asked as Theo walked over and gave grandpa a hug "she has to go to summer school" Theo said before walking over to take a seat on the couch.

Amber then looked at them "well seeing as your sister has summer school, I guess only you get to go with your grandpa around America, with a friend" she said as the boy's face lit up "that's what the surprise was, a summer road trip" he said as she nodded and walked upstairs to her own room.

His uncle then looked at him "well you should start packing buddy" he said as Theo then rushed upstairs and grabbed a bag he had for travel and started to grab all his stuff and put it inside the bag; clothes, bathing suits, his camera, the emergency contact phone he was given by his uncle Bruce and uncle Clark, and his money Incase he needed it.

He then rushed downstairs with his bag as his mom was now sitting there in different clothing on the couch as tayah was over by the door and grandpa was no where to be seen "tayah you're coming to" Theo asked as tayah looked at him "yup now come on you grandpa is waiting for us in his rv" tayah said as she then walked outside.

Theo looked at his mom and gave her a hug "by ma, I'll see you when summer ends" he said before rushing outside into the rv and putting his bag down "this summer is gonna be awesome" he said before sitting down as the rv started to move.

Tayah looked back at him "tonight we are gonna be camping here in Connecticut, but tomorrow we will be in a different state" she said as Theo nodded and looked out his window as they slowly went from civilization into the forest towards a campsite.

When they got there Theo was supposed to get fire would by himself late at night, he ran straight into the woods and started to collect wood before looking up at the star filled sky as he saw a shooting star "woah, a shooting star" he said as the star then went straight towards him.

He dropped the fire wood and ran as the star hit the ground behind him, as he got up and walked over to it "what is that thing, a satellite" he said as he then fell into the crash site and walked towards the back as it scanned him "dna recognized, relation to Bruce Kevin Belisle jr, son" it said as Theo gasped "dad" he did before it opened up revealing a watch like the one dial H had but smaller "a watch, what's a watch doing in outer space" he asked as he put his left hand forward.

The watch then jumped up and latched onto his wrist as he jumped backwards "ah, get it off me get it off" he said as robots then appeared so he ran into the woods "what's happening" he whispered as he hide in a bush an pushing a button causing the dial to pop out "what" he whispered as he looked at the image of a man on it.

He looked around and slowly pushed it down as a green light then surrounded him, as his skin changed into rocks and his hair lit a flame, the watch disappeared and its symbol appeared on his chest as he was the same height from before "ah, I'm on fire" he said as the bush caught fire "no, wait" he said as the fire was then absorbed into his hand.

He then looked at himself "woah, I'm like a superhero" he said as the robots then surrounded him "oh man" he said as the then shot a fire ball at a bot causing it the exploded "oh, okay this won't be as hard as I thought" he did as he then shot all the robots down before running back to camp with the wood in his hands.

When he got back to camp grandpa Bruce was in the car and tayah was setting up a tent so Theo dropped the wood as grandpa walked out and tayah came out of the tent "hey guys, I got the wood" Theo said as they just stared at him "Theo" tayah asked as Theo nodded.

The the symbol on his chest began to beep and flash red a few times before a red light erupted and when they looked Theo was just himself again "cool, I can turn back" Theo said.

Some time later after Theo explained everything to them they heard a ship over head as the young justice then walked up to them "hey, did anyone see a small pod, no clue what's inside" kid flash said as robin then smacked him upside the head.

Theo stood up "yeah, it mentioned my dad the it gave me this watch" he said as he held it up and they all stared at him "your the son of Dial H" superboy asked as Theo just stared at him "my dad was Dial H" he said completely surprised.

Superman was soon called and arrived "what's all of this about" he asked as he then noticed that Theo was there "what happened to the pod" he asked robin.

After explaining the situation to Superman robin was then told to leave along with the team, and they fake left "Theo, do I look familiar to you" Clark asked as Theo looked at him for awhile before nodding "you look like my uncle Clark" Theo said as everyone continued to watch from the bioship.

Superman then patted his head "that's right kiddo, now you can't tell anyone about this watch okay, you can go hero but, you need a suit" he said as the omnitrix then activated and put the racing suit from the reboot onto him with a mask like ultraben's "suit mode activated" the watch said before returning to normal "cool" he said as Superman chuckled.

He then patted Theos head "I'll get you into the young justice" he did as Theo nodded "maybe after summer, right now I wanna be a hero before hand" Theo said as Clark smiled "alright" he said before flying off as Theo's suit then returned to his watch as he ran back to the rv and went into a tent to sleep for the night.

**_Chapter End (yeah I'm finishing this in class so next chapter things will be starting off so this will be a fun thing that I'm doing, as you can see I changed the story a bit just cause it makes sense for the later chapters)_**


	2. Hero time for the first time

**_Theo POV _**

When I woke up in the morning


End file.
